Animal Sweaters and Mischief
by RobinGlittery
Summary: Rachel invites Kurt and Blaine over to hers for a girly sleepover, but Blaine just can't leave Kurt alone. Cuteness and general adorability!


**Hello! I wrote this fanfic with my dear friend Harvey. I wrote Kurt's POV, and he wrote Rachel's. There's a bit of time bouncing around, but I'm pretty sure its simple enough to follow. =P **

**Kurt's POV - Me - normal text**

**Rachel's POV - Harvey -_ italics_**

**Please read and review and fabulous Klainebows to all of you who do! ^_^**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters, as disappointing as that may be.****

* * *

><p>I hummed in the back of my throat, stretching my neck from one side to the other. My beautful Blaine was massaging my shoulders and my god it felt good. And, the other pro was that these little displays of affection from my boyfriend generally ended in... well, let's just say, intimacies. We hadn't been alone together for going on two weeks now and, while I am clearly the innocent in our relationship, even I have teenage boy hormones. So, this was <em>good<em>. Blaine's hands strayed further down my back, toying with the bottom of my v-neck top, pulling it up slightly. I giggled at the slight tickle of his hands on my skin, twisting my head round to glance at him. He grinned wolfishly at me, leaning forward lick across my lower lip and then pull me into a passionate kiss. A kiss that, I must admit, I utterly melted into. It was like our mouths became one, our conciousness combined. I turned around so that we were facing each other, and he pulled my body flush to his. He moaned ever so slightly against me. It was moments like this that made me never want to let go of him. He brought my top furthur up my torso, clearly wanting it off, and I was pleased to comply.

Lady Gaga's 'Born This Way' suddenly split the escalating atmosphere in the room. Blaine threw my now disgarded t-shirt at the phone, quietening the sound somewhat. He turned back to me, looking slightly chagrined.

"Kurt I'm so sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to throw your... I mean, I just..." He motioned to disentagle our arms and legs, but I caught his chin and turned his face back to mine, brushing a kiss to his nose.

"It's okay hun, I'm just as... angsty as you right now." I grinned in what I imagined was a coquettish manner, but however the finishing result appeared, it seemed to do the trick because my boy was soon embracing me once again.

"It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M." My phone blared out once again. Against my own, I could feel Blaine's lips swear silently and he opened his eyes to look at me. I briefly contemplated getting up to answer it, but those golden eyes captivated me so much, I couldn't bare to get up. I tilted my head to capture his mouth, but my phone, who at this moment in time I felt great animosity against, rang again. Very reluctantly I pulled away from the beatiful man next to me, and attempted to stand up. But apparently my knees were just as against the idea as my brain, which ultimately ended with me collapsing back onto the bed behind me. Blaine started chuckling in his puppyish manner, and as my phone rang for the fourth time, he brought both his hands up to his chest as it sang,

"Just put your paws up."

I felt like my heart might burst with all of the love it contained for this man. I carefully stood up, glaring accusingly at my knees as I did so, but as they seemed to cope with my weight this time around, so I went over to lift my top off of the vibrating phone and accept the call.

"Oh finally! Was it because of Barbra?" Rachel's voice came through the slightly tinny speaker.

"Hmmm?" I asked, not understanding and still slightly dazed.

"As soon as I stick on a bit of Barbra you answer!" She said amusedly, seemingly oblivious in regards to my breathlessness.

"Rachel darling. You know I love you, but what the hell do you want?"

"Sleepover, you and Blaine, my house, now? I have the new Vogue?" The word 'Vogue' caught my attention instantly, but I did really want to have some _alone time _with Blaine right now...

"Sweetie, much as I would love to, Blaine and I are... occupied right now."

"But Kuuuurt," my dearest friend whined into the earpiece, "my Dads are out on one their musical marathons, then they're spending the night at Elaine Paige's place, and I'm home all alone, you were the first person I thought of." A brief pause ensued. "I'll let you give me a makeover..." My resolve wilted.

"Fine. Makeovers will get you everywhere." I could hear her smiling over the phone.

"I'll see you in half an hour!" She hung up.

_I love the time I spend with Kurt and Blaine. The conversations we have; celebrities, crushes, Barbra, Glee club, show tunes, Barbra, musicals, Vogue covers, Barbra... Did I already mention Barbra Streisand?_

_It was one of those times again, my dad's had gone to see a musical marathon: Billy Elliot, Hairspray, Chicago, Wicked, and finally Cats for the millionth time, and I had chosen to stay at home and have a bit of me time. By 'me time' I mean inviting my best gays to a sleepover where I can talk about Barbra and me, and college, N.Y.A.D.A here I come!_

_So I call up Kurt, no answer. I redial, still no answer, one last time, and nope. Slightly worried, I must admit, thinking he's probably in the loo or 'busy' with Blaine, I press play on my 'retro', here meaning old but chic, candyfloss pink CD player that I got from Finn, he couldn't afford much so he picked it up from a thrift store on the bad side of town, I appreciated the danger he put himself in and although it wasn't a signed copy of 'What Matters Most', the CD player grew on me. Anyway, I press play and 'Happy Days Are Here Again' starts playing. I give Kurt another call, hoping Barbra will have some sort of effect on him picking the phone up. Nope, still no answer. Slightly worried, I must admit, but one last time?_

_"Oh finally Kurt! Was it because of Barbra?"_

_"Hmmm?"_

_"As soon as I stick on a bit of Barbra you answer!"_

_"Rachel darling, you know I love you, but what the hell do you want?"_

_"Sleepover, you and Blaine, my house, now? I have the new Vogue?" A slight unexpected pause._

_"Sweetie, much as I would love to, Blaine and I are... occupied right now."_

_Oh really? I thought as much!_

_"But Kuuuurt, my dads are out on one their musical marathons, then they're spending the night at Elaine Paige's place, and I'm home all alone, you were the first person I thought of." Silence. Kurt must be having a splendid time with Blaine to even hesitate on my offer. "I'll let you give me a makeover...?" That would do the trick, for sure._

_"Fine. Makeovers will get you everywhere!"_

_As per usual, Kurt made me smile like a Cheshire cat. "I'll see you in half an hour!"_

It had taken me a good fifteen minutes to convince Blaine of the merits of a sleepover at Rachel's, but he just kept circling back to the point that they would be sleeping in the same room as another person, making it terribly awkward to become intimate. I had to concede that he was utterly correct, however, as I told him, we can control ourselves for one more night. He still wasn't keen on the idea, but the prospect of probable pizza at Rachel's house successfully sealed the deal.

Oh, and then of course it took twenty minutes to get changed into an appropriate outfit, and then another ten minutes to do my hair, and then another ten minutes to pack my overnight bag. (My fabulous overnight bag, complete with picture of Audrey Hepburn)

My outfit was a tricky affair. I needed the perfect combination of casual (it's only Rachel), comfortable (unlikely considering my wardrobe, but still), glamourous (because what else are you going to do for a girly sleepover?) and sophisticated (to ensure I maintained Blaine's attention, even if we couldn't do anything). Surprisingly enough I found an outfit fairly quickly, however it seems that the elements of it were slightly out of balance in favour of sophistication, because Blaine was very distracted and kissed me against the wall, delaying us further. Not that I was complaining at all.

All of this ultimately culminated in myself and the gorgeous Blaine being just under an hour late. I felt this was a good move. Always be fashionably late.

When the brunette girl opened the door, she tried to hide a smile as she said, "You took your time - I could've won a Tony in the time it took you!"

"Well darling, you know my views on arriving late." I replied, a smile twitching at the corner of my mouth. Blaine rested his chin on my shoulder, looking adorably cute, and added,

"I may or may not have held us up slightly..." How did he manage to look so puppy-ish while so obviously referencing our heated make-out session against the wall of my bedroom earlier? A rose-tinted blush stained my cheeks. Or at least it was rose-tinted in my brain. In reality it was probably a lot less poetic. Rachel raised one eyebrow at our little exchange but didn't say anything as she ushered us over the threshold.

_I put the phone down and collapsed onto my bed, closing my eyes and thinking._

_I know when I have a free house I should really invite over my boyfriend and get down to the stuff that teenagers do, but Finn, although lovely and amazing, doesn't know what I mean when I say soprano, he thinks it's a TV show or something. Sometimes I just need my favourite gay and my 2nd favourite gay to talk gay together with me. Finn's a straight boy who doesn't get things like gays do. A couple of weeks ago he accompanied me clothes shopping, he seriously suggested that yellowcroc's go well with a thick green cardigan, I mean, no gay would ever even dare suggest such a faux par, not even as a joke!_

_I love seeing Kurt happy, and he's certainly happy when he's with Blaine, I remember the days when they first met and Blaine was still at Dalton, I couldn't get a word in when Kurt was describing Blaine to me, it felt weird for someone not to mention me in a conversation. It was all: 'his beautiful glistening brown eyes' this, and: 'his sultry and seductive perfectly pink lips' that. Not even when I first met Finn was I this addicted to him, Kurt's addiction was romantic and heart warming and far from stalker like, like mine kind of was._

_I opened my eyes and stared at my clock, 45 minutes had passed since I had persuaded Kurt to come around. I pushed myself off of my bed and paused 'Ding Dong the Witch is Dead'. I went over to my vanity and prepped myself, running my fingers through my hair and topping up my make-up, making sure I looked perfect. After all, I am a star._

_Ding Dong._

_Finally._

_I eagerly ran down stairs to open the door for my late guests._

_"You took your time! I could've won a Tony in the time it took you!" I greeted them with my adorable Cheshire smile._

_"Well darling, you know my views on arriving late." Was it the unusually sultry tone of Kurt's voice, Blaine's head cutely on Kurt's shoulder, or the sneaky smile on both their faces that made me assume that moments ago they were making out?_

_"I may or may not have held us up slightly..." That sly wink Blaine directed at Kurt made it seem like they indeed had been involved in a steamy make out session. Kurt slightly blushed as he realised that I knew what they'd been doing when I phoned. I raised an eyebrow at Kurt and directed them in._

_"Kurt, you know what to do." I told him as he and Blaine elegantly entered my fabulous room. By 'you know what to do' I mean relax, put on some show tunes, get the makeup ready and raid my closet for something that Kurt can make me look like an Emmy-winner in._

_"Obviously!" Kurt went straight over to my closet, opening the doors revealing a rainbow of coloured sweaters with various animals sewn into them._

_"Blaine, feel free to put on some Pink or something, I'll just go order that pizza." I turned to walk out of my room and order for us three._

_"I'll have a... Hawaiian please, hun. Oh, and I'll pay." Blaine called to me._

_"Don't worry Mr. Chivalry, Kurt's told me all about your dietary habits." I turned my head to face him, winking, unsuccessfully I might add, I thought the wink would make it seem like Kurt had told me some sort of diet secret of Blaine's, in fact he has just mentioned once that Blaine liked Hawaiian pizza._

_"What's that supposed to mean? I'm not chivalrous am I?" I heard Blaine whisper in a jokey way to Kurt who was holding an assortment of makeup._

_"I don't believe in chivalry." Kurt replied._

_I left Kurt to it, running downstairs to get the phone._

We meandered up the stairs and into Rachel's Strawberry Shortcake-esque bedroom.

"Kurt, you know what to do." Rachel smiled at me, looking oddly like the Cheshire cat.

"Obviously!" I grinned and strode purposfully over to her wardrobe, opened the door, and subconciously shuddered at the altogether too large array of animal jumpers. I carefully rifled through the awful sweaters in an attempt to find something half way decent. And Rachel expects me to make her look fit to win an Emmy. Well, when it comes to fashion, I am somewhat of a miricle worker. Behind me, Rachel spoke to Blaine.

"Blaine, feel free to put on some Pink or something, I'll just go and order that pizza."

"I'll have a... Hawaiian please, hun. Oh, and I'll pay." Despite the fact that I was facing away from him, I knew what expression would be playing across my dapper boy's features. As they conversed further, I zoned out slightly, pairing up shoes with dresses, and then wandering over to Rachel's vanity to search through her makeup. Where was this girls eyeliner? There were positively appauling supplies of green, blue and pink eyeshadow, but a distinct lack of eyeliner. I sighed to myself - I should have packed my own makeup bag. I had five different brands of mascara and at least ten different eyeliner pencils, and that's without mentioning liquid eyeliner. At last at the bottom of the draw I found a decrepid looking pencil and fished it out, along with the partially dried up bottle of mascara. I really _would_ have to work a miricle to make something fabulous out of this lot.

I was brought back to earth by Blaine leaning into me and whispering, in a slighly puzzled manner, "What's that supposed to mean? I'm not chivalrous am I?" Given that I hadn't heard the conversation, I was none the wiser as to what my boyfriend was refering to, but at the mention of chivalry I sneered.

"I don't believe in chivalry." I am firm in my beliefs that chivalry is purely a facade for sexist rubbish. But of course, Blaine already knows that - I believe it was the subject of conversation on our fifth date. He kissed my cheekbone, smiling against my skin. In the background I heard the door snap shut as Rachel vacated the room to order our food. As soon as she was gone, Blaine kissed his way down my neck, latching on the pulse point. I couldn't help but gasp. Turning my head towards him, I tryed to reprimand, but I couldn't bring myself to stop him doing whatever he was doing. He grasped my shoulders tightly and led me backwards. I couldn't see where I was going, and so when the edge on Rachel's bed hit the backs of my knees, I immidiately fell backwards onto it, looking up into Blaine's gorgeous face, so loving and, right now, wanting. He pulled me into a deep kiss and then once again worked his way down my neck. I could tell he was leaving marks. I couldn't help but smile, and I knew it was pure mischeif. But what could I do? My boyfriend was kissing me on my best friend's bed. If that isn't mischeivous I don't know what is.

"Boys?" Rachel's voice came from the door, which, I now realised, had been open all along.

_"Ummmm... 1 small Hawaiian, 1 medium Margherita and... a bottle of coke?'' There was food in the fridge, _

_but nothing compares to calling up the pizza delivery place during a sleep over._

_I contemplated calling Finn. Then it would be a kind of double-date sleepover, and although Blaine knows about fashion and a bit about Barbra, I think he'd prefer to be with a slightly more butch guy like Finn, then they could talk about football or something._

_I assumed that Kurt and Blaine were having a little kiss or a bit of touch. I didn't mind them doing that in my room; I find it even sexier than straight people kissing, not to mention cute. Maybe it was a bit mean of me to break up their obvious make out session at Kurt's house and invite them to sleepover in a girl's bedroom, with the girl, where they wouldn't be able to be all intimate together, but oh well, they're here to entertain me not themselves right? Anyway, I'll let them sleep in the same sleeping bag, even though it may be a bit too intimate, after all it is only a single one. I would love to sleep next to Blaine, but were not compatible, as I found out the last time he was here at my house, where alcohol was involved and our rendition of the Human League's 'Don't You Want Me' got a bit out of hand._

_I tip toed back up the stairs to my room, I know it was a bit mean of me to creep up on them, but hey, it's my bedroom. I reached the top of the stairs and luckily they didn't choose to close the bedroom door so I had a sneaky peak inside. It seemed that Blaine had pulled Kurt onto the bed, Kurt's legs hanging over the edge while Blaine sat behind him skilfully kissing his neck, a huge mischievous smile across Kurt's face. I felt a tingle down my spine with overwhelming adorability. I wish someone treated me like a china doll but still like their girlfriend. Finn is too scared of somehow hurting me when he kisses me, he's too delicate, I may seem like a fragile rose but I do like it a bit spontaneous and rough too. It seemed like Blaine was experienced, like somehow he just knew what to do. I hated the fact that he was 'defiantly gay' as he put it when he kissed me the day after the drunken incident. But good for Kurt, it's what he deserves._

_"Boys?" I interrupted them._

_Blaine recoiled slightly, wiping his mouth. Kurt looked me straight in the eye telepathically telling me something that I couldn't understand, his expression was a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance that I had interrupted._

_"Sorry Rachel, it's just, he's sooooo irresistible!" Blaine said awkwardly, trying to be humorous. I felt the room become slightly awkward._

_"No Blaine, you're the irresistible one!" Kurt turned to him, again with his mischievous smile._

_"You're both equally irresistible to moi!" I laughed, walking over to them and laying on the bed with them, the three of us giggled. Nothing is a better feeling that having loved ones._


End file.
